


Worthy of you

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:36:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9106876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Remus and reader have feelings for each other, yet the age difference stops them from confessing how they feel. With a help of a friend, reader has a chance to show Remus that he is good enough for her, despite what he thinks.





	

“Mrs. Weasley, I’m full, really,” you said again as she offered you another slice of pie and she pouted.

“Fine, fine,” she mumbled, sliding the dessert on Sirius’s plate instead. He gave you a feign offended look and you chuckled, shaking your head.

Somehow, despite what was happening outside, despite the growing thread, a gathering that was living in Grimlaud place managed to keep its spirits uplifted. You were comforting one another, cheering up whoever was feeling down and offering a shoulder to cry on when needed.

And, for you, it was a perfect place and time to assure yourself that Remus was, indeed, the man you were looking for.

You had met him in Hogwarts when he was teaching there. Dumbledore invited you for a cup of tea, which usually meant a serious conversation, and Remus came with a question about Harry.

It took only one glance at Lupin for you to realize that every other boy you were crushing on was insignificant. Irrelevant. Foolish.

At first, you didn’t want to admit to your feelings. You thought it was a stupid infatuation, just because he was older and mature. You couldn’t let yourself fall for him, you were sure he would never want you this way. After all, you were younger than him. You had graduated from Hogwarts few years ago, but still there was an age difference not everyone would accept.

When Albus offered you a place in Order you didn’t hesitate. You believed in what Harry said about Voldemort and you knew that certain steps had to be taken to protect other wizards, even if they claimed there was nothing to be afraid of.

You never thought that people in Ministry would be so blind.

“Remus is staring at you,” Sirius leaned to your ear and whispered confidentially. You kneaded your brows, turning your face to him.

“You’re teasing me again,” you quipped, rolling your eyes. It wasn’t a first time Sirius convinced you that Remus gazed at you longer than necessary or said a word about you to his best friend. Once, you fell for Sirius’s comments and ended up utterly crestfallen when Remus practically darted from the kitchen when you entered it with a wide grin on your face.

“No, I swear I am not. I’m serious right now,” he winked at you and you sighed. As you were opening your mouth to reply, Sirius titled him head to the corridor, prompting you to stand up and follow him.

He looked around as if making sure no one was listening.

“Look, Remus won’t make a move first-“

“Whoa, how did you discover that?” you asked sarcastically, ignoring his disappointed expression.

“Y/N, listen for a second, I am trying to be helpful here. Remus likes you. He really does. But, because of his condition and the fact that he’s older than you, he, and I am quoting now, ‘doesn’t want to burden you with such hardship’.”

You opened your mouth and then closed it, not really knowing what to say. Yes, you were aware that when a full moon came, Remus turned into a werewolf. And yes, you were ready to accept that.

“Hardship?” you echoed, frowning.

“In other words, he’s convinced he’s not good enough for you. Don’t look at me with your big eyes, I told him it’s silly.”

“What should I do now? Every time I want to talk to him alone, he just runs away. I can’t force him to speak with me when he clearly doesn’t want to!”

“Because he would just blurt out how he feels. I know him, it would happen. Now, you will go to your room and I will go to Remus and be very persuasive that you are feeling very very badly and he should tend to you.”

“Sirius, am I witnessing you playing a matchmaker or am I delusional?”

“To your room, now,” he ordered but with a hint of playfulness and you giggled, before turning on the balls of your feet and ascending the stairs to head to your room.

You were excited. A small part of you was sure that it wouldn’t work, that Remus wouldn’t fall for Sirius’ antics, yet your body was filled with anticipation and you couldn’t help it.

You smoothed your shirt, checking if all buttons were done up, then you fluffed your hair and sat on the edge of the bed, staring at the door.

Few minutes later you heard rushed footsteps and your heart began to pound fast in your chest. You gasped when the door was swung open and Remus jumped in.

“Y/N, what’s wrong?” he came closer to you, his eyes seeking your face for any kind of injury or sickness. You instantly felt yourself anxious and you fidgeted your fingers.

“I, uhm, I have a problem, Remus.”

“Yes?”

“A heart problem, I’m afraid,” you stated and Remus’ eyes opened wide as his face paled. You decided to take a risk and confess everything. After all, you had nothing to lose and so much to gain!

Remus ushered you to continue with a nod.

“I know I am young and by many seen as inexperienced and still a bit immature but there are things that one just _knows_. And you may not believe me, but I, an auror and a member of the Order, a friend of yours, am in love with you. And with my tiny, silly heart I believe I belong with you. Don’t-“ you put a finger on his lips before he could say anything, “I know what you’ll say. But I can shoulder any burden you think you will put on me. I can deal with your transformations and I do not care about the years that are between us. I care about you, Remus, just as you are.”

“You’re way too young to be this wise, Y/N,” he murmured as he crouched in front of you, reaching to gently cup your face.

“Do you trust my words?” you asked silently, your hands carding through his hair and onto the back of his neck but you didn’t pull him to you. You didn’t want to force him, you wanted him to know that he could back away if he wished.  

Remus locked his eyes with yours, silently answering your question and then leaned in to brush his lips against yours so tenderly you were not entirely sure it really happened. He made to withdraw almost immediately as if afraid of his own actions but you were fast to capture his lips again.

Your kiss was passionate, a bit messy but intense and loving. Your arms were wrapped against Remus’s neck but he didn’t fight – with a sigh he gave in and kissed you back, not stopping till both of you were out of breath.

Remus rested his forehead against yours, the two of your breathing the same air.

“Stay,” you said after a long while and Remus nodded, pulling you in for another kiss. He was gentle, pouring every emotion in the act and you moaned into his lips, your hands moving to the front of his shirt to quickly unbutton it.

Soon, it hit the floor, followed by your shirt and a bra.

You parted only for a brief moment when Remus stood up and motioned you to lay on your back on the bed, propped comfortably on the pillows. He hovered above you, his lips instantly found yours and you dug your nails into his back, feeling a knot tangling in your lower abdomen with every touch of his lips, with every deliberate stroke of his fingers.

You felt his hands on every inch of your uncovered body and when he reached your breasts, you arched your back into his palms, shivering when his thumbs teased your erected nipples.

With your slightly trembling hands you unbuckled his belt and unzipped his trousers, Remus kicked them off quickly. He moved his lips onto your neck, pressing open mouthed kisses against your skin and your cries only fueled his desire to please you more. He got rid of your trousers in no time, his clouded gaze landed on your panties.

You knew what he saw, you could feel how wet you were.

“Have you been..? It’s not your…?” he tried but couldn’t find the words. You gave him a soft, soothing smile and sat up. You were moving your hands up and down his chest as you bit your lower lip.

“I’m not a virgin, Remus,” you assured and palmed him through his underwear. You felt him tremble and a strangled moan escaped his lips as you snaked your hand into his boxers and stroked his hard on.

“Y/N…” he whimpered and you take it as a hint to carry on. You peppered his collarbone with hot kisses, going lower and lower until you reached the hem of his boxers. You pulled them down and tossed them aside. Glancing up at Remus, you resumed pumping his member, moving your lips closer to its swollen tip.

“No, not now,” he put a hand on your shoulder and you nodded, straightening to meet his awaiting mouth.

Remus laid you on your back again, somewhere during it he slid your panties off of you and now he spread your legs, stroking your inner thigh.

You bucked your hips forward, giving him permission to touch you when you needed him most. He slid a finger along your clit, teasing at your entrance and when you whined impatiently and grasped on his shoulders, Remus eased a digit inside of you, slowly moving it in and out. You felt a jolt of pleasure rushing through your body and Remus, encouraged by your rather loud enjoyment, added another finger, stretching you and preparing you for him.

He curled his fingers against your inner walls and you rolled your head back, giving Remus an access to your neck. He eagerly attached his lips there, taking his fingers out of you but before you could protest, you felt the head of his cock prodding at your opening and you jerked your hips forward, felling him smile against your skin.

In next moment, Remus began to fill you, inch by inch, giving you time to adjust to his size. Your walls clenched lightly around him and he inhaled sharply, propping himself on his elbows before he started to move.

He set a slow pace of steady, deep thrust, rocking his hips into yours in a perfect angle that get your body ablaze with every push. You were marking his pumps with loud moans, not caring if anyone could hear you – at the moment it was only Remus who mattered, his body against yours, his lips on your collarbone, his name on your lips and yours on his.

You ran your fingers through his hair, grasping a handful of it, as the knot in your belly were about to untangle. Your high-pitched mewls turned to breathless ones as your body tensed and then gave in to the pleasure; pure bliss took over your mind and your walls pulsated around Remus’s cock, prompting him to follow you shortly as he grunted against your skin, spending himself inside you.

He moved few more times, riding out the orgasm, before his hips came to a stop and when you opened your eyes he was already looking at you.

“You are so gorgeous, Y/N, so very beautiful,” he said affectionately, kissing the tip of your nose and you giggled as you brushed the hair from his forehead. 

“I think we should thank Sirius,” you suggested but Remus shook his head, his eyes once again clouding with lust.

“We will, later. Now, there are few more things I wish to do…”  


End file.
